ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2007
← 2006Year: 20072008 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2007'.'' (Note: Links to the Board older than 2012 are broken thanks to YourWebApps deciding to be evil. Fortunately, Tomash archived everything as far back as mid-2008, and hS put all that plus scattered post titles from even earlier up in a set of Gdocs for posterity.) January ; Unspecified * The Shoelace Incident happens to Agents Sophia Cole and Branwen Beaton. * Agent Tadkeeta gains her Sun Crusher license. * Agent Narto Telyan vanishes under mysterious circumstances. * Cara Fielding is recruited to the Department of Mary Sues. February ; 8 * Meekerbeeker publishes the first part of "PPC: The Long Way: The Ten Walkers," the fourth mission of Agents Sarah and Alana, on Fanfiction.net. It remains incomplete. ; 17 * In the Real World, the film Hot Fuzz is first released. * IndeMaat publishes the twenty-second mission of Allison Carter (her fourth with Steve Holmes). (Alternative link.) ; 25 * In the Real World, the Montreal 2007 Gathering occurs. Keily and Elcalion attend. * Tasmin Haynes transfers to the Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' Division of the Department of Mary Sues. She is partnered with Emma Julia, and their first mission takes place. (Alternative link.) March April ; 10 * In the Real World, the Bath 2007 PPC Gathering takes place. Huinesoron, Tasari, and Starwind Rohana attend. * Tasmin and Emma sort out a few bad Jack/Gwen romances in their second mission together. (Alternative link.) * IndeMaat also publishes Allison's twenty-fourth mission, in which she and Tasmin go troll-hunting in M*A*S*H. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Agent Kitty Callahan is sent into Valcentica, with Agent Alec Trevelyan as backup. May ; 6 * IndeMaat publishes the eighteenth mission of Allison Carter and Tasmin Haynes. (Alternative link.) ; 25 * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is released in theaters. June ; 12 * In the Real World, the Transformers movie is first released. ; 23 * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass is first released in Japan for the Nintendo DS. ; Unspecified * The Multiverse Monitor ends its second run. * Agent Zed transfers to the Department of Floaters. July ; 10 * Fanfic Land opens its doors again for PPC fiction. ; 11 * In the Real World, the film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out in cinemas. ; 17 * The entire Voyagers! series is released on DVD in Region 1, leading to a rise in fanfiction. ; 19 * Huinesoron releases the PPC Computer Game on the Board. ; 21 * In the Real World, the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is released. It is assumed that this will allow the number of HP badfics to trail off. Nope. ; 28 * Allison and Tasmin's twenty-fifth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Robin Samuel recruited to the Department of Technical Errors. August ; 5 * Tasmin and Emma's third mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; 10 * In the Real World, the Stardust movie is released. ; 21 * Bioshock is first released for Microsoft Windows and the Xbox 360. ; Unspecified * Robin Samuel temporarily snaps in action and is quickly transferred to the Department of Finance. * William Marshall is rescued from a badfic and partnered with Cara Fielding, whose first partner snapped in action. September ; 27 * In the Real World, first recorded use of "Glaurung" as an expletive by Air of Mystery. ; Unspecified * Molly Rath and Moses Taggson are adopted by Skyfire and Stormsong. * Agent Himrod retires. * Tasmin and Emma's fourth mission most likely takes place this month; original publication date unknown. (Alternative link.) October ; 20 * IndeMaat publishes Allison and Tasmin's twenty-sixth mission, in which the fic crosses The A-Team with General Hospital. (Alternative link.) ; 27 * Tasmin and Emma's fifth mission is published. (Alternative link.) ; Unspecified * Laura Dukes is recruited and assigned to the Department of Intelligence. November ; 5 * The Writers Guild of America (East and West), representing film, television, and radio writers working in the United States, declares a strike, seeking greater monetary compensation for writers as compared to the profits of large studios. The strike lasts until February 12, 2008, and disrupts several beloved fandoms. On the other hand, it also leads to the creation of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. (Not to mention a better deal for writers!) ; 10 * Allison and Tasmin branch out into Stargate Atlantis in their thirty-second mission. (Alternative link.) ; 23 * Allison and Tasmin return to Atlantis for their thirty-eighth mission. ; Unspecified * Library is traded to the PPC. * Agent July wanders into HQ, is recruited, partnered with Library, and goes on her first mission, all in the space of a week. * The mission "Girls Will Be Boys and Boys Will Be Girls," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 takes place. Agents Laburnum, Foxglove, Stormsong, and Skyfire recover a prototype portal generator that was stolen and tampered with by the fic's Sue, Princess Rikai. December ; Early-month * In the mirror multiverse, Agent T'Zar is arrested. ; 15 * The PPC Wiki is launched! ; 16 * Happy Birthday to Annalas. ; 18 * [http://news.yahoo.com/s/nm/20071218/film_nm/hobbit_dc_2 Peter Jackson is going to produce a The Hobbit movie.] ; 20 * Kippur returns. * Huinesoron [https://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart4.htm#Chapter6 releases Crashing Down: Chapter Six.] ; 21 * In the Real World, the Sweeney Todd movie is released in the US. * Amanita Jackson and Kos-Mos publish "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: Covenant Dpt." on Fanfiction.net, featuring the eponymous agents. ; 22 * Allison and Tasmin tackle more glitches in their twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth missions. (Alternative link.) ; 25 * (Duh!) Merry Christmas everyone!!!! * Neshomeh posts a double plug, for PPC Christmas Carols and a new mission starring Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. (Boy, what a mouthful.) * Laburnum uploads a Christmas Special for the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall on Fanfiction.net. ; 26 * In the Real World, Dragon Harper by Anne and Todd McCaffrey is released. ; 31 * In the mirror multiverse, Agent Nick is arrested. ; Unspecified * Nurse Timbledim is put in a coma after a run-in with Narnian-hating Agent Cameron. Not specified * Early in the year: ** Titus is conned into joining the PPC. ** Zach Homewood joins the PPC. * Spring: ** In the Real World, BattleHamster discovers the PPC. ** Dawn McKenna transfers to the DMFF. * Mid-year: ** Jill Greenleaf is recruited to the PPC. ** Manx and Shadow are recruited and partnered together in the DMS. ** Caleb Cooper is recruited to the PPC. * Fall: ** Singsong Jacobs is recruited to the PPC and partnered with Agent Dazey Baker. * Late in the year: ** Agent Murtagh is partnered with Agent Titus. * Agent Coriander Johnsson snaps in action. * Agents T'Zar and Tadkeeta use a Sun Crusher on the Naklab system in this year, as reported in the eleventh issue of the Multiverse Monitor. * Former Agent Len is said to have smashed a number of lifetimers in Death's Domain this year. * Agent Marcus Langston is temporarily suspended. * Dassie Hyrax and Nyx Nightingale return to the Star Wars 'verse to pick up their daughter, who had been left with a former agent when the Black Cats found them. * Most (if not all) the missions to That Series take place. * Tanfin Illian is born to Dafydd and Constance. ← 2006Year: 20072008 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years